Luigi's Mansion
by SuperBowserFan57
Summary: My take on the Luigi's mansion game and what I think would happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone ^_^ I hope you all like my spongebob story. I decided to make my own version of

luigi's mansion. Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Luigi walked up to the mansion. "Oh no mario is missing." he said. "I have to find mario". He

remembered how Dr. Eggad warned him about the mansion being haunted by boo's. He took his trusty

poltergust 5000 and started to sing "WHO YOU GONNA CALL? LUIGI! I AINT AFRAID OF NO GHOSTS"

He then opened the door. He was greeted by another larger door and two stair cases leading upstairs.

He shuffled his way up the stairs and entered the first door. As he moved forward, he noticed something

flying towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luigi ducked. "Thank goodness that book did not hit me" he thought. "ALL RIGHT GHOSTIE! SHOW

YOURSELF!" Luigi ordered. He then saw a ghost reading. He wouldn't even acknowledge luigi.

"HEY! NIGEL THORNBERRY!" he yelled. That didn't seem to work. Luigi then threw a book at the ghost.

The ghost looked mad. "HEY! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!" he said. Luigi then opened the Bible and cried

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!". the ghost tried to run but

Luigi's long nozzel sucked him inside. Weegee looked proud. "One down! ... How many more to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"TIME FOR BOSS 2!" luigi shouted. He then walked into a woman's room. He noticed how cold it was

and went to open the blinds further. "I wonder if the crapet matches the drapes" he thought.

Suddenly the ghost yelled "GOD DAMMIT! WHO KEEPS OPENING THE FUKING WINDOWS AGAIN!" as she went

to fix them, luigi jumped out and yelled "SUPRISE BITCH!". The light from poltergust 5000 was so strong

that it gave her a seizure. As she was convulsing on the floor luigi thought "OH SHIT! I gotta

hide the body!" He didn't want anyone thinking he killed the ghost so he hid her spirit under the bed

and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi entered the next room. He saw a baby boy sleeping in a room covered in pink. "What a

fag." luigi thought. He rode on the horse rocking chair, imagining he was a sexy cowboy. The baby

woke up. "fuck" he exclaimed. The baby started screaming. "CHAUNCEY. CHAUNCEY. CHAUNCY CHANUCY!"

it screetched. The babby then threw a toy ball at luigi's head. Luigi said "You're pretty good."

and then spun his revolver. He then shot the baby in the head. Luigi said "I hate kids." and grabbed

the key from the chest. A masked stranger then apperead. "You have done very well luigi. But you

must find the remaining keys if you wish to find your brother." Luigi gazed at the lanky purple

tuxedo stranger. "Who are you?" Luigi asked. But by the time he was finished talking, all he saw

left was a red rose on the floor. "Nobody's every gave me a flowers." luigi thought. He had hoped

princess Daisey didn't find out about his secret admierer.


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi went back downstairs. He heard crying. "But ghost's dont have feelings." he said. He looked

around until he saw a little mushroom crying. "Is that a you toad?" luigi asked. "Whats a wrong?"

Toad looked up at him with his beady little black eyes and said "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OUR PRINCESS

IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE!" Luigi said "no shit sherlock. does this look like peaches castle?" and then he

kicked tod in the face for being an idiot. "LET A ME SAVA MAH GAME TOADE!" yelled luigi. "What?

you want to save? Honestly. You only rely on people when its convienient for you!" Luigi frowened.

"If your not gonna helpa me, than to hell with you!" Luigi burnt toad alive with one of his green

fire balls. "Back to my a murdering!" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Luigi looked for the next ghost. He enetered a room with a bunch of shy guys dancing. Luigi

decided to show off his moves and did the STOMP. All on top of their heads. Luigi noticed the ghost

couple dancing. "Two for a one." Luigi then called up his friend donkey kong. "I brought the stuff

yo asked me for fo" the brown ape said. "Do your thing donkey kong". Donkey Kong took out his

bongos and started to rap for the couple. "D.K. DONKEY KONG! HA D.K. DONKEY KONG IS HERE!" as the

couple were distracted, luigi took out his go cart and ran them over from behind. "Now that thats

a over, why don't a we get to a buisness dk". said luigi. donkey kong went "OOH OOH OOH". Luigi

said "Imma gonna make a you go bannanas" and had dk suck on his green fire balls. "OH OH AH AH!"

donky kong moaned. luigi than put on his strapon harness and attached a rather large bannana. He entered

donkey kongs man cave and touch the d.k. dong. "OOH OHH AHH AHH OAAOOOOAOAOAAAAOOOAOAOA" donkey

kong groweled. "Your a fuckin' animal arent a you!" exclaimed luigi. Luigi then yelled "LET ME

SHOWER YOU WITH BANANA CREAM PIES!" and blew his load into the donkey. "NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT

YOU DAMN DIRTY APE!" yeled luigi. "Ok time for the next ghost" he said


	7. Chapter 7

Luigi then found the next ghost. "NA NA NAY NAY" it would scream. "God damn that's annoying!"

retorted luig. He decided to follow him. "Looks a like he might have been parkin his sons" luigi thought.

As the ghost was resting in his chair, luigi tied him into the seat. Luigi then took the candles

and poured them on the ghost "NAH NA NAY NAY" it shrieked. "YAH SCREAM FOR A ME BITCH!" yelled

ludwig. Luigi then set the chair on fire and watched as it englufed the ghost. "I guessa he's

pretty ... HOT FOR A ME!" luigi said. He snapped his fingers and continued to set the ghost ablaze.

"Howa does ita feel to have the fluid inside your eyes a boil? I a imagine it mighta sting a

little!" he cried. But then luigi remembered that flames lead to fires. "Oha no. I gotta puta

ita out!" luigi thn stuck his penis out and it cried "SQUUUUUUUIIIIIIRRRRRTTTTTLLLLEEEEE!"

and it cried so much that it put out the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

As luigi entered the next room he heard strange music. A lttle ayrian girl spoke to him. "That was

John Carpeters halloween. I'm very good at the paino. Would you like me to play you a song?

Luigi shook his head. "No but I would a like to play you miss". They started to make out and then

the ghost accidentally bit off luigi's tounge. luigi screamed "YOU A BITCH!" and bashed her head in

with a gamecube.


	9. Chapter 9

Luigi could see a morbidley obes gost at a dining table. "TIME FOR MAH SKETTI AND BUTTER!" it said.

Luigi could hardly contain his disgust. Aftr all, the ghost had more chins than a chinese phone

booth. Luigi took the food from the ghost and said "Give your food to the poor starving african

children. You've a already had enough jabba" and then luigi threw the food on the floor. There was no

point fighting this ghost. Instead of putting it out of it's misery, luigi knew it would starve

to death now.


	10. Chapter 10

Luigi went outside the backdoor but soon he heard growling. He saw a ghost dog chasing him and

yelled "hey lassie! Want to suck a on this bone?" and pulled down his trousers. As the dog was

chewing on luigi's mushroom, a spooky scary skellington came in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DOG!'

it said. Luigi took his penis off and started using the skelltingtons bones as a xylaphone. It was then

that the dog house sucked luigi in.


	11. Chapter 11

Luigi was spat out into the graveyard. He looked around and noticed the tomb stones. "Even though

the koopa troopas are dead, they will be a the only ones with dry bones tonight!" Before luigi

could start skull fucking the bones, a big purple slob of jello said "IT'S TIME TO FIGHT MOTHA

FUCKA!" Luigi was sad. "Why does a grimmace have to a cock block me now!?" he said. But then luigi got

an idea. He whipped out the vaccum nozzel and said "SUCK ONA THIS!" but bogmire wasn't being sucked in.

It was sucking on the nozzle, making choking noises as it deepthroated it. "Oh how a naughty you

are flubber.." moaned luigi. "But a I've gotta buisness to take care of!" Luigi took out a straw

and sucked up bogmires fluid. "I a love me some purple a drank."


	12. Chapter 12

"Luigi.. you've collected the next key. But I HATE CHEATERS!" It was the handsome, purple

stranger. He took off his mask. "WALAUIGI! I didn't know it was you" said luigi. Purple mario

stroked his mustache. "You will a pay for cheating on me luigi! You belonga to a me!" He tore off

luigis overalls and yelled "WALUIGI TIME!" he shoved his mega mushroom inside luigis question

block. "OH YEA WAH HA AH!" waluigi cried. "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" screamed luigi. It

was just then that he remember his poltergust 3000. He placed the nozzle over waluigis eye and hit

the on switch. Waluigi held his hand to where his left eye use to be. "YOUR LOUSY!" he shouted.

"Oh no were not a done here." luigi said as he stuck his penis into the empty eye socket. "I

HATE THIS GAME!" yelled waluigi. Luigi's penis got more errect until it grew enough that it was poking

out the back of waluigis head. Luigi decided to rest. He penis was then 3 sizes too small again.

Lugi then took a tree branch and shoved it up waluigis anus. He then inserted it into the ground,

making a scarecrow. waluigi said "I'LL BE BACK" and hopped away.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry guys, I have not been uploading lately do to having christmas breack. But I promise to update as often as I can ^_^

Luigi decided that it was time to go back into the mansion. He passed by a window and noticed a muscular ghost.

"Biff Atlas? More like Buff AtlASS" said Luigi. Luigi opened the door sneakily and jumped onto a punching bag, hoping

he could pole dance on top of it. He used to much force though so he rammed straight into atlasses badonkadonk. Luigi

rocked back and forth causing the ghost to hit the walls. Luigi cried " I CAME IN LIKE A WREKING BALL!"

and the bag broke open and spilled its stuffing into atlas. "SHIT!" yelled luigi. "IMMA NOT A GOING TO BE THE FATHER!

I COMMAND YOU TO GET A THE BORTION!" and Luigi took his poltergust nozzel and shoved it where the sun don't shine. Luigi

pressed the wrong button, causing a build up of pressure. Luigi said "I guess she went from suck to blow". Thier was

so much hot air taht luigi spread atlasses ass apart and held his cheecks so he made that noise when you slowly let air

out of the baloon and annoy everyone. He almost passed out from the fumes.


	14. Chapter 14

Luigi decided that he needed to wash the stank off so he went to go have a shower. He heard the bath running and said

"GOD DAMMIT ALL A THE HOT WATER IS GOING TO BE A GONE!" He burst the door open only to find an attractive silohuette of

a womans shadow on the drapes. "OOH she's a hotter than daisy and I haven't been able to getta any with her since I ran

outta my mega mushrooms..." He pulled back the curtain and yelled "IT'S LUIGI TIME!" and then let out a scream. It was a

woman but only in the strictest terms. "Ew. Time to go back to tatoonie fatass!" he cried. Luigi took the shower curtain

and started to strangle the ghost. Luigi then remembered that ghosts are already dead. "FUCK! HOW AM I A GONNA TAKE OUT

MAMA JUNE NOW!" he then got an idea. He pulled the plug and watched the ghost go down the drain. It wasn't goign down all

the way though so Luigi thought wwjd? (to all the pagans and hethens it means what would jesus do). Luigi then took some tap

water and and then prayed to the powers of satan. It made the water powerful but evil so he glued two wii motes together in

the shape of a cross to nullify it. Now he had holy water. Luigi poured the bottle in the tub to dissolve the rest of the fat

cloggin the pipes.


End file.
